Thank God It's Christmas
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: —Cuando crezca, traeré a alguien importante acá, en este mismo día—la determinación que había en los ojitos verdes de Percy enterneció a Sally, lo que provocó que volviera a abrazar a su hijo, cosa que él devolvió, gustoso, ese gesto de su madre.—Sé que lo harás, Percy. Lo sé—fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir ella, en un susurro que solamente escuchó él. Viñeta por Navidad


**Disclaimr: Percy Jackson, su mundo y personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

******_Este fic participa en el reto "Una navidad digna de los dioses" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

_Thank God It's Chistmas_

_Oh my love we've had our share of tears  
Oh my friend we've had our hopes and fears  
Oh my friends it's been a long hard year  
But now it's Christmas  
Yes it's Christmas  
Thank God it's Christmas_

_Thank God It's Christmas-Queen_

* * *

—Mami, mami. Mira—un emocionado Percy de tan solo siete años tira del brazo de su madre y con el otro bracito señala el gran árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center.

Sally entendía porque su hijito estaba tan emocionado. Era la primera vez que ella llevaba a Percy a ver como encendían las luces del árbol de navidad de ese lugar. Era un lugar y un momento realmente mágico. Se podía observar a toda la gente que concurría abrigada, por las bajas temperaturas que se viven en esos momentos pero, eso no les impide tener esa felicidad que se vive en esos momentos ni encontrarse con amigo y vecinos para presenciar ese momento.

—Percy, hijo. Quédate quieto—Sally sujetó a su hijo por los hombros, porque estaba moviéndose por un lado para el otro, y dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, en los pocos momentos en que se estaba moviendo—. Si no te quedas quieto, no podremos ver como encienden las luces.

Pareció que esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que el pequeño dejara de moverse. O bueno, intentara no estar tan inquieto, cosa que es complicado para una persona que sufre de THDA.

Se notaba que Percy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para poder esperar los minutos que faltaban para que encendieran las luces del árbol, intentando no moverse, como le había dicho su madre pero, unos leves cambios de peso y un leve balanceo se notaba en su pequeño cuerpo, que se encontraba pegado al de su madre.

—Mira, cariño. Ya falta poco—le señaló ella, mientras que se agachaba para quedar a la altura de él y así, poder levantarlo para que viera como encendían las luces.

—¡Es verdad, mami! —exclamó el pequeño semidios, feliz. Ni en los brazos de su madre podía quedarse sin mover.

Después de que el pequeño dijera esas palabras, todas las personas que se encontraban reunidas empezaron a contar en cuenta regresiva, desde el número diez, preparando el momento en el que el Rockefeller Center se iluminara con las miles y miles de luces que el árbol tenía en esos momentos y cada año, desde que había comenzado la tradición.

—10… 9… 8…

Percy se removía inquieto, emocionado por lo que vendría en unos momentos.

—7… 6… 5…

Sally tenía una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que miraba la carita que tenía su hijo en esos momentos. Eran esos momentos en los que Percy era un nene de su edad, no ese chico que se encontraba ella cuando llegaba de su trabajo y Gabe estaba con sus amigos, jugando a las cartas y su pobre hijo era abusado por él. No, esos momentos eran los que ambos, madre e hijo, disfrutaban, sin preocupaciones.

—4… 3…. 2…

Todo el mundo estaba ya listo para que el encargado de decorar el lugar el árbol de Navidad, encendieran las luces.

—¡1!

Las miles de personas que se encontraban gritaron y, al segundo de que dijeran el último número, las luces del árbol de Navidad se encendieron, dejando ver un hermoso paisaje y pasar a ser un recuerdo único en la memoria y mente del pequeño Percy, que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre, fascinado por la escena que estaba presenciando. Sally también tenía una sonrisa.

—Mami, e-es…

—Hermoso—completó ella, mientras que besaba la mejilla de su hijo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo depositaba en el suelo, al lado de ella.

—Cuando crezca, traeré a alguien importante acá, en este mismo día—la determinación que había en los ojitos verdes de Percy enterneció a Sally, lo que provocó que volviera a abrazar a su hijo, cosa que él devolvió, gustoso, ese gesto de su madre.

—Sé que lo harás, Percy. Lo sé—fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir ella, en un susurro que solamente escuchó él.

* * *

—Vamos, Annabeth—alentaba Percy a su novia, que se encontraba detrás de él. Habían corrido la última cuadra hasta que habían llegado al lugar que quería llevar Percy a su novia, en ese día.

Se encontraban en el Rockefeller Center, ese lugar que le era muy importante y fascinante a Percy en esos días de festejo, era al lugar que quería que viera Annabeth.

—Percy, no hacía falta correr todas las cuadras desde tu casa hasta acá. No íbamos a llegar tarde—le reprochó Annabeth, mientras que se acomodaba el saco, la bufanda y el gorro que tenía puesto.

Bueno, capaz fueron todas las cuadras que habían ido corriendo, pero era importante para Percy ese lugar y en ese día. Era como una tradición que había creado él, desde que había ido la primera vez, hace ya varios años atrás, cuando solamente tenía unos siete años de edad.

Todos los años, Sally y él iban a ver como encendían en arbolito de navidad que adornaba el lugar. Y todos los años, Percy le repetía esas palabras que le había dicho la primera vez _Cuando crezca, traeré a alguien importante acá, en este mismo día._

Y ese día había llegado. Hoy había cumplido esa promesa que había hecho cuando era un inocente niño de tan solo siete años, y no el chico que se enfrentaría a un montón de monstruos y que pasaría protegiéndose de ellos y de los dioses.

—Es que… Lo ciento, Annabeth. Pero es que es importante para mí—se disculpó, y le sonreía a la hija de Atenea, al tiempo que la acercaba a su pecho y apoyaba su mentón en la parte superior de la cabeza de ella.

—Lo entiendo—fue lo que le respondió ella, moviendo la cabeza para poder darle un beso.

Cuando se separaron, la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

—10… 9… 8…

Percy volvía a recordar ese día y esa promesa.

—7… 6… 5…

Annabeth había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y observaba la cara de este. Tenía una sonrisa imborrable en ella y sus ojos, esos ojos verdes, tenían un brillo especial, que nunca se los había visto.

—4… 3… 2…

Percy tomó a Annabeth por la cintura y la acercó, aún más, a su cuerpo.

—¡…1!

El árbol de Navidad se encendió, dejando al descubierto un hermoso paisaje, aún más lindo que la primera vez que lo vio, según Percy. Annabeth ahora podía entender el porqué de Percy de no llegar tarde. Era un momento mágico.

—Y… ¿Te gusta? —había apoyado su frente en la frente de Annabeth, haciendo que sus narices rozaran.

—Me encanta—le respondió ella, con una sonrisa que, inmediatamente, él le devolvió.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Y ambos se besaron, con ese paisaje de fondo.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada... ¡FELICES FIESTAS! Intenté subir antes la historia, pero la falta de tiempo y que FanFiction no andaba bien, no se porque, me retrasó. Por lo que son las 4:00 am en Argentina y recién lo puedo publicar XDDD**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado estos días festivos,que lo hayan podido pasar en familia y con amigos.**

**Y, también, que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Es una pequeña viñeta que se me ocurrió esta tarde, y la tenía que plasmar :3**

**¡Besos!**

**~Bel~**


End file.
